Before Enslaving Heero
by Akuma2x1
Summary: A prequel to Enslaving Heero. It tells about what Duo has been doing before he took Heero as his slave


Don't say anything about the title please... I'm bad at title, I admit it hides inside her turtleshell 

Title : Before Enslaving Heero 1/1  
Author : Akuma  
Archive : http/  
If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me  
Disclaimer : GW characters aren't mine.  
Feedback : yes, please!  
Pairings : 2+1  
Rating : R  
Warning : yaoi, S/M, BDSM  
Note : This is for my lovely betareader Shenlong and my junior PB2x1 who have been asking me to write Enslaving Heero from Duo's POV winks

"The number you are calling is unregistered. You might have pressed the wrong ..."

"Damn it, he disappeared again!" Duo threw the cordless phone onto the couch. He then proceeded to curse a certain Japanese friend who kept on disappearing without leaving a note.

"I should have put a detector on you, Heero," Duo muttered as he sat down in front of his laptop and booted it up. Heero, his Japanese friend, was a war hero. He was a silent and withdrawn boy who intrigued Duo with his behavior. This wasn't the first time Heero had disappeared but it was surely the last straw for Duo. Next time he met Heero, Duo would surely spank the boy's ass black and blue.

As he worked on his laptop, Duo smiled ironically at his fantasy. Spanking Heero would remain a fantasy since no one could beat Heero Yuy the Perfect Soldier without risking their life. If only Heero was a ...

A buzz distracted Duo from his thoughts. He looked down at his laptop and saw he had opened up the chat room out of habit. One of his friends was calling him for a chat. Duo smiled and greeted her.

GoD : Hey!  
LadyS/M : What took you so long?  
GoD : I was cursing a certain Japanese friend  
LadyS/M : Ah, the princess was frantic this morning when he disappeared  
GoD : grumbles He never told anyone where he was going  
LadyS/M : rolls eyes If you're so annoyed, you should have tied him to the bed  
GoD : glares Did you forget about his strength? He can't be restrained  
LadyS/M : Unless he wants to winks  
GoD : rolls eyes I don't think he understands that kind of thought  
LadyS/M : chuckles sometimes he can be so oblivious  
GoD : True :)  
LadyS/M : The princess is off chasing him  
GoD : I'm starting to think that he likes being chased growls  
LadyS/M : I wonder why he puts up with her stalking  
GoD : He likes her, what else?  
LadyS/M : You're not broken hearted over it, are you?  
GoD : snorts not really.  
LadyS/M : Anyway, I called to tell you about my new sub  
GoD : raise eyebrows so soon after the war?  
LadyS/M : As if you don't plan to pick one for yourself as well  
GoD : Hmmm, maybe I will  
LadyS/M : Go check the channel then. I can't monitor it tonight because of the new sub.  
GoD : So that's your real intention for calling me!  
LadyS/M : That and the new sub winks see you later!  
GoD : You owe me one!  
LadyS/M : yeah yeah

_LadyS/M has logged out_

Feeling in a lighter mood, Duo closed the chat window and opened his usual channel. The chat window was instantly full with text from many people. Duo followed the conversation in there. The end of the war had increased their activities. He moderated several heated arguments and kicked out several people who didn't obey the channel's rules.

EdoBoy : I'm Japanese, 18 years old, looking for a Dom to play for several nights.

The sentence caught Duo's attention. He hesitated slightly before joining in. An hour later, he had secured EdoBoy as his sub for Saturday's night.

If he couldn't spank the real Heero, he could always spank another boy while imagining it was Heero's ass.

* * *

EdoBoy was really a Japanese boy. He had dark brown hair and kept it short. His body was slender, slightly shorter than Duo. Too bad his eyes were black, Duo thought as he studied his new sub in the hotel room where they had arranged to meet. Then again, a Japanese boy with blue eyes was almost impossible to find. Heero must have had a western ancestor to have such beautiful blue eyes. 

"Do you like what you see, Master?" EdoBoy asked coyly and shifted his stance.

Duo kept silent, taking a note that this sub was no beginner. The Japanese boy was wearing silk shirt and tight leather pants, all black. The dark clothes accentuated his pale skin.

He was just about to tell the sub to strip when loud knocking reverberated on the door.

"I know you are in there, bitch!" a nasal voice bellowed. "How dare you serve another Dom! You will be very sorry when I get my hands on you!"

Duo caught the pure fear in his new sub's black eyes at the threat issued by the unknown Dom outside the room.

His mind went back to the reason he'd decided to open this particular channel.

* * *

After the first war, he had wanted to be a Master seriously. Until then, he'd only joined the chat room and done a few light bondage session with several subs. His young age caused him a bit of difficulty in controlling the subs, all of whom were older than him. While the sessions ended well, Duo felt quite dissatisfied. He felt that the subs weren't submitting completely to him, that they were merely humoring him. He wanted to know what it took for the subs to surrender control to the Doms completely. He wanted that absolute power over them.

The phrase "Know thine enemy" led Duo to signing himself as a sub. Nothing would be better for understanding the sub role than by having the experience of being a sub himself. He managed to get in contact with a quite popular Dom at that time and got into a session with him.

He looks good, Duo thought when the Dom opened the door for him. They had agreed to play in the Dom's house. Wind, the Dom, had amber eyes and red hair which reached below his ears.

"Shin?" asked Wind.

Duo nodded. He used a different nickname since GoD obviously wasn't a submissive name.

"From your name, I thought you were Japanese," Wind commented as he stepped aside and welcomed Duo in.

Walking into the house, Duo threw Wind a wide grin. "Sorry to disappoint, 100 American here. I like Japanese culture though so I use it as the nickname."

Wind nodded and closed the door, locking it. He led Duo to the living room and sat down on the couch facing the television set. Duo was wondering where to sit down when Wind issued a command.

"Strip."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't we negotiate first?" He might be a beginner at this submissive thing but he knew any players who wanted to play had to first come to an agreement of what was allowed and what wasn't.

"Yes, but an ultimate submission shouldn't require negotiation," Wind spoke casually. "A sub, like their name implies, should have no power in deciding what a Dom can do to him. By agreeing to a negotiation, a Dom had lost the absolute power."

Duo had to agree to the logic. However that didn't mean he wanted to give Wind free rein. He was after all a Dom masquerading in a sub's fur. It wasn't easy to give up control, especially to a stranger.

"You are right, " Duo spoke and saw Wind's eyes shine in delight, "however, I still want to negotiate for our session. I'm a beginner here, I can't play something too heavy or advanced."

The light in Wind's eyes dulled slightly but he still looked delighted. "So this is your first time as a sub?"

Duo nodded.

"Very well. " Wind leaned back into the couch. "State your preference."

* * *

"Open this goddamn door if you value your life!"

The shout and the harsh knocking brought Duo back from his past. He wasn't afraid of the threat but he also didn't want to draw the attention of other hotel's occupants. He walked toward the door, ignoring EdoBoy's whimper, and opened the door.

A tall, black haired man, clad in a black suit, stood before the door. Every inch of his appearance indicated that he was a respectable businessman. At first glance, people would think him as a man full of confidence and charisma. Unfortunately, his brown eyes betrayed his façade. Duo could detect the violent rage whirling inside those brown eyes. It was the same emotion that often dominated Wind's eyes.

* * *

"No water sport, no asphyxiation, and no activities that involved permanent scars. Did I get it right?" Wind recounted the limitations Duo had stated before. At Duo's nod, he continued, "It looks to me that you are quite well informed for a beginner."

"I like to do research."

"A sub doesn't need any research, " Wind said with a frown, "you should trust your Dom absolutely."

Duo agreed inwardly. However, as a Dom, he knew a Dom should have earned a sub's trust first. That was why Duo pretended to be a sub in the first place, to find what made a sub trust a Dom.

"Be that as it may, I still want to have a safe word."

Wind scowled at the reply. "Fine, you choose the word."

Duo noticed the scowl and noted to himself that scowling was not a correct gesture in reassuring a sub for their first session with a new Dom. He told Wind what his safe word was.

Wind repeated the safe word before straightening. "Well, shall we start then?"

With slight nervousness, due to this being his first time as a sub, Duo nodded his assent.

The first few sessions with Wind left Duo sore to the bone. He was a Dom by nature and it was hard for him to submit to another Dom. During their sessions, Duo noticed Wind sometimes tried to step over the limits they had agreed upon. Those sessions had given Duo enough information to deduce that while Wind might be a masterful Dom, he was not a kind Master. However, Wind was quite good in giving pleasure, enough that Duo felt intrigued to come back for another session with him.

It was unfortunate that his dominant personality often got in his way to submit to Wind and when it happened, Wind's eyes would be filled with violent promises as he snapped reprimands at Duo. Sometimes he went as far as to cuff Duo. While Duo didn't mind a little violence, he himself noted that as a sub, the violence would not do any good for a sub. It wouldn't earn the respect Duo searched for in the sub. Instead, it would invoke fear or dislike for the Dom. While other subs might experience the former feeling, on Duo's case, he experienced more of the latter.

The last straw for Duo was when Wind ignored his safe word and tried to brand him with a red hot poker. The man was clever. He had tortured Duo for two hours at least. Duo was tired, boneless, and helpless, trussed up as he was. Wind came upon him with a cattle prod in his hand and an ugly grin on his face.

Realizing what Wind was planning, Duo said his safe word. But Wind ignored it. The red head's grin went wider as he raised the prod, ready to torture Duo with it. His eyes alighted with unhealthy eagerness and promise of violence.

* * *

"Come here, bitch!" The man barked at the trembling EdoBoy, "I'll teach you not to run away from me."

"No!" EdoBoy shouted in panic. Terror was evident on his eyes.

"You dare to disobey me?" the man snapped angrily and advanced on the scared Japanese boy.

Duo chose that time to interfere and stepped right in front of the man. "He said no. I think you should respect his choice."

The tall man narrowed his eyes. "This is not your business."

Duo met those brown eyes squarely. "It is. He is my sub for tonight."

"The hell he is!" the man roared. "He is mine! Mine!"

"No, I'm not!" EdoBoy seemed to grow a backbone with Duo's interference. "You're cruel! You like to use so many things to tear into my ass. You're one sick bastard! No one would want to be yours!"

"How dare you!" The man shouted angrily. Anger had totally blinded him. He tried to go to the sub but Duo blocked his way. Angry at being stopped, the man swung his hand at Duo. "Move away, bitch!"

Duo had predicted the punch and easily evaded it. He delivered his own punch against the man's midsection. It was followed with a kick and another punch on the jaw. Within seconds, the man was lying out cold on the hotel's floor. No mercy for those who used violence to get their way. Now that he was more experienced in this Dom-sub world, he could tell how good a Dom was, judging from their sub's behavior.

* * *

It was a good thing that Duo's dominant side hadn't let him rely on Wind entirely. Not to mention being a war soldier had drilled into him the importance of taking precautions in every situation. Tied up and naked as he was at the moment, any other sub wouldn't have been able to fight Wind off, however, not so with Duo. His distrust of Wind had led him to foul up the binding rope on his right arm at the beginning of their session. While it appeared to bind Duo tightly, with a sharp tug, the rope fell apart, freeing his right arm.

Duo used his free hand to intercept the prod, shove the startled Wind away, and work on freeing himself. From then on, it was a piece of cake to kick Wind's ass. Duo almost couldn't stop himself beating Wind to death. The latest torture was affecting Duo more than he thought. Wind was certainly not a Dom to be underestimated. He'd managed to condition Duo's body into fearing him but it was Wind's unlucky day to have a strong willed Gundam pilot as his sub.

Leaving Wind unconscious in the house, Duo went back to his own apartment. He reported to the BDSM council Wind's breach of conduct. While the council was helpful in exiling Wind, Duo had come to realize that the council usually acted AFTER something bad happened to the subs or when the subs had the courage to report on their Doms' mistreatment. By then though the damage was usually done. Duo was lucky he'd managed to escape from Wind but other subs wouldn't be that lucky.

Upon realizing it, Duo gathered his friends and together they made a forum where they would make sure all the participants, Doms especially, were trustworthy ones and the subs would have no fear of mistreatment from them.

* * *

A good Dom would never evoke in his slave such terror like EdoBoy just showed. Fear yes, guilt yes, but not terror.

"Master..." Duo turned to EdoBoy. The sub was looking at him in awe. "You knocked him out."

Duo raised his eyebrow. "Obviously."

EdoBoy approached him eagerly and threw himself at Duo. "Thank you, Master! I will serve you well! Forever!"

"Our agreement is one session only, " Duo reminded as he peeled himself from EdoBoy's deadly clutch.

The sub was about to protest but Duo shut him up with another order.

"Go prepare yourself in the bathroom. I'm going to deal with this man."

EdoBoy hesitated for a moment but at Duo's narrowing eyes, he quickly nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Duo dragged the man out and dumped him on the hotel's security. Before he let the security deal with the man, he acquired the man's identity. After his session with EdoBoy, he would put the man's name in the black list which would be sent to all S/M clubs and mail groups. Come morning, the man would find it difficult to gain a partner or entrance to some S/M clubs.

When Duo returned to his room, EdoBoy was already waiting on the bed. Naked. The sub looked very eager to serve him. Heero wouldn't look this eager, Duo noted as he started on the boy. Heero also wouldn't cower in fear when faced with an enraged Master. Then again, Heero would never submit to anyone so it was a moot point. Heero also was an expert in making Duo frustrated with his disappearance.

Remembering that Heero was his very reason for arranging the session tonight, Duo decided to just enjoy venting his frustration by spanking Heero's substitute.

* * *

When their session ended, EdoBoy didn't want Duo leave. He wanted to have a more permanent liaison.

"Please take me as your slave," EdoBoy said from where he was lying on the bed while Duo was putting on the clothes. "I'll be loyal to you. You will be my only Master from now. I'll do whatever you want."

"I don't want a slave nor do I want a session longer than a night," Duo said as he put on his shoes, ready to leave the room. He never stayed at the hotel, preferring to give the room to the sub while he went back to his apartment.

"I feel safe with you, Master. You're a good and kind Master."

"There are a lot of good and kind Masters, " Duo said as he headed toward the door.

"I don't want any other Master!" EdoBoy shouted, "I want you!"

Duo turned around and looked at EdoBoy.

EdoBoy flushed red.

"You will find another Master, better and kinder than me," Duo opened the door and stepped outside. "Good bye, EdoBoy."

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard the Japanese sub shout again.

"My name is Dai from now on! Remember that. One day, you will accept me as your slave! I swear..."

Duo closed the door firmly, cutting off whatever else EdoBoy or newly named Dai wanted to say. He was a little amused at the sub's overconfidence and stubbornness. It was a good thing the sub was too sore to move so Duo could safely go home without fear of being followed. He'd had a few of his subs stalk him to his home for another session but he always managed to lose them before he reached home. It was all thanks to his experience during the war which had honed his surveillance and instinct.

* * *

LordX : I heard your ex-sub asking for your whereabouts, GoD  
LadyS/M : EdoBoy?  
LordX : well he answers to Dai now.  
GoD : groans  
Mrs. Blood : The curse of the famous chuckles  
GoD : That boy is persistent.  
GoD : Wished he was like that when dealing with his old Dom.  
PedophileLover : Only you would refuse such a beauty like Dai  
GoD : snorts you're welcome to him, if you want  
PedophileLover : not innocent enough for me  
LordX : rolls eyes figured  
LadyS/M : Dai was in the other chat room I'm in.  
LadyS/M : He is very asking for your address. smirks

Duo shook his head in exasperation. Dai just didn't get it. Duo would not take any slave nor would he join another session.

He liked being free. He didn't want any permanent relationship.

Not at all.

A ping drew Duo back onto his laptop's screen.

There was a newcomer in their chat room. Duo smiled and typed his greeting up.

GoD : Welcome Wing. Are you a sub or a dom person? Or you could be both?

Owari


End file.
